15th Graders (episode)
'15th Graders '''is the 9th episode of Detentionaire. It first aired on March 1st, 2012 in Canada. Plot *Lee Ping’s Bedroom/HQ “I’m the guy who got detention for a whole year for pulling off the biggest prank in High School History; except, I didn’t do it, and trying to prove that little fact hasn’t been easy. But things changed when the Mastermind behind the whole prank made contact with me. I came this close to finding out who it was but they got away. I still don’t know who switched my bag and set me up for the prank, but there is one thing I do know: if I don’t find out who Radcircles is, I may never see life outside detention again!” *3:30:14PM Lee Ping is being chased through the football field by the 15th Graders and The Red Tazelwurm while debating who is going kill him first: them or his mother! *7:37AM Mrs. Ping is driving Lee to school. Lee receives an automatic reminder on his phone that he does not remember putting there that only says 1287-24-12-19. Once on school grounds, Lee meets up with Holger Holgaart and Camillio Martinez and discusses the number sequence. Lee at first believes Radcircles programmed in the number sequence in an email but Camillio points out that it has to be done by hand. Lee is confused by this fact as no-one but him have had the chance to program it in. At this, the Tazelwurm arrives and steals Holger’s breakfast smoothie. At which point, Lee realizes that someone could only have programmed in the reminder during the brief period a few days ago in which the Tazelwurm stole the phone. Lee at first believes that the numbers are a code and he reluctantly allows Holger to go ask the Mathletes for help, the latter mostly doing so as an excuse to see his crush Greta Von Hoffman. Greta’s theory however is a little… out there. Another encounter with the Tazelwurm leads Lee to the conclusion that it’s a locker number and the combination for said locker. Lee traces the locker to the “Forbidden Hall” and against his better judgment goes inside anyway. He quickly finds the locker he is looking for and nearly inputs the combination before he is confronted by the 15th graders. For entering their territory Chopper, their leader, challenges Lee to a fight after school at 3:15 PM, as further punishment for intruding on their territory they go on a water balloon rampage. Chaz Monerainian and Tina Kwee talk to Lee about going down to the forbidden wing, claiming he has a death wish. Lee however is nonchalant about the ordeal as he has Detention during the fight. At this Vice Principal Victoria arrives and gives Lee the “Good news” in accordance with the student charter of rights Lee has a single day of amnesty from detention, today! Therefore Lee will be able to meet the 15th graders after school after all. Lee goes to the cafeteria, Brandy Silver making a big deal out of Lee’s fight, the way she sees it no matter who wins her popularity will sky rocket. Holger, in a rare bout of genius, suggests that Lee get detention again so that he can miss the fight. With this Lee immediately starts a food fight, unfortunately Victoria instead believes that an Emo named Giuseppe Stern started the fight and sends him off to detention. With this a new prank is devised, Lee prints out several pictures of himself and replaces all the portraits in the trophy cabinet with them. Meanwhile Barrage and Victoria are discussing the amnesty clause. Barrage at first believes it to be Lee that set up the cabinet but Victoria points out the illogic of Lee trying to get detention on his one amnesty day. Instead Barrage spots the laughing Ed McFeeney and Irwin Dexter and has the Cleaners drag them off to detention. During class Holger suggest that Lee instead frame the 15th Graders for a prank to get them into detention. Inside the machine shop where the 15th graders are hanging out Lee covers the place with bird seed and turns pigeon’s loose inside. Barrage spots the incident on the camera and incorrectly assumes that only the Bird watching club would have the skills needed to pull off the prank and has the Cleaners drag off Robin Raven. With the 15th graders distracted Lee opens the locker and discovers that it contains his original bag from the Prank. Lee is confronted by the 15th graders. They know its Lee who covered them with pigeon poop and thus their grudge against him has intensified. When questioned about the Prank they claim they did it all. With this Lee realizes the importance of meeting with the 15th graders afterschool, as getting them to confess may finally clear his name. *3:10PM Lee meets with the 15th graders after school. Though both he and Holger try to get a recording of Chopper confessing to the prank he instead discovers that they had nothing to do with the prank, they were just stupidly playing along. At this point Lee’s mother drags him off to her car, while he has a day off from detention his grounding is still in full effect. Once in the car Lee is informed by Camillio that with Lee unavailable the 15th graders have instead decided to divert their wrath onto Holger. Lee returns to the football pitch, where he is able to whip the crowd into a frenzy reminding them of all the suffering they’ve been put through. Though the 15th graders are still ready for a fight but they and the crowd are chased away by the Tatzel Worm. Lee is informed by Biffy Goldstein that his mother is on her way back to car. Picking up where the preview left off Lee narrowly gets back into the car at the same time as his mother. Once home Lee contemplates the fact that he’s got his bag back, wondering if the Tazelwurm somehow set the whole thing up. Characters *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *The Red Tatzelwurm *15th Graders *Sue Ping *Veronica Victoria *Wendell Barrage *Biffy Goldstein *Giuseppe Stern *Irwin Dexter *Ed McFeeney *Robin Raven *Tina Kwee *Chaz Monerainian *Greta Von Hoffman *Beth *Wayne *Emmett *Chopper *Stinky Video Gallery 1 What's worst.JPG|"What's worst?" 2 Death by 15th grader.JPG|"Death by 15th Grader..." 3 The Tazelwurm.JPG|"The Tazelwurm..." 4 Or Mom.JPG|"Or Mom?" 5 The numbers.JPG|The Numbers in Lee's Calendar reminder. 6 Tittlecard.JPG|Tittlecard 6 Lee believes Rad emailed him the numbers.JPG|Lee believes that Radcircles emailed the numbers. 7 Is that Bacon.JPG|"Is that, like, Bacon?" 8 Holger believes his choice in breakfast is good.JPG|Holger believes his choice in drink is good. 9 The Taz takes Holger's drink.JPG|The Tazelwurm takes Holger's drink. 10 Lee remembers the Taz had taken his phone.JPG|Lee remembers that the Taz had taken his phone while he was sick in 28 Sneezes Later. THE TAZEL WORM.jpg|The Taz takes Lee's phone. 11 Lee tells Holger to check if the Mathletes know what the numbers mean.JPG|Lee tells Holger to talk to the Mathletes to see if they know what the numbers mean. 12 Holger asking the Mathletes for help.JPG|Holger asks the Mathletes for help, since they never turn down a question. 13 Looking at the numbers.JPG|Looking at the numbers. 14 The Taz giving Lee a clue.JPG|Taz gives Lee a clue. 15 Lee comes upon the forbidden hall.JPG|Lee comes upon the Forbidden Hall. Forbidden halls.png|The Forbidden Hallway 16 Common sense says I should stay out.JPG|"Common sense says I should stay out, but..." 17 Locker 1287.JPG|Locker 1287 18 The 15th Graders discover Lee.JPG|The 15th Graders discover Lee in their Hall. 19 315 on the football field.JPG|"3:15 on the Football Field!" 20 Chaz asking Lee if he has a death wish.JPG|Chaz asks Lee if he has a death wish. 21 Ping gets Ding.JPG|"Be sure to tune in for 'Ping gets Ding'!" 22 Don't worry, I have detention.JPG|"Don't worry, I have detention after school, I'm inmune." 15.png|The 15th Graders enjoying making the school suffer. 23 Lee talking back to the 15th graders.JPG|Lee talking back to the 15th Graders. 24 VP telling Lee he doesn't have detention.JPG|VP Victoria informs Lee he doesn't have detention today. 25 A free pass, for him.JPG|"A free pass? For Him?" 26 Lee scared.JPG|Lee really afraid now. 27 Man, not even I mess with those guys.JPG|"Man, ''I don't even mess with those guys." 28 Brandy happy for the fight.JPG|Brandy is happy for the fight, for the popularity of course. 29 The irony of him wanting detention.JPG|The irony of him wanting Detention. 30 FOOD FIGHT.JPG|"FOOD FIGHT!" 31 VP believing Giuseppe Stern started the Food Fight.JPG|VP believes Giuseppe Stern started the food fight. 32 The second prank.JPG|The Second Prank... 33 Placing photos of himself in the Trophy case.JPG|...Placing photos of himself in the Trophy Case. 34 Barrage sees the prank.JPG|Barrage sees the prank. 35 Barrage believes Ed and Irwin did it.JPG|Barrage sees Ed and Irwin laughing and believes they did the prank. 36 Lee is confused Barrage didn't get him sent to detention.JPG|"How could Barrage not know that I was the one who did the prank?" 37 If I can't get detention, I'll get the 15th Graders detention.JPG|"If I can't get detention, I'll get the 15th Graders detention!" 38 Third prank.JPG|The Third Prank. 39 The Cleaners take Robin away.JPG|The Cleaners take Robin away. 40 Lee's original bag.JPG|Lee's original bag. 41 If I can get chopper to admit to doing the prank.JPG|"If I can get Chopper to admit, on tape, that he did the whole prank, this might all be worth it." 42 I don't have a choice Tina.JPG|"I don't have a choice Tina." 43 Holger recording the fight for a confession.JPG|Holger recording the fight for a confession. 44 Why blame me for it.JPG|"I just want to know why you did it and why blame me for it?" 45 Lee running for it.JPG|Lee running from the 15th Graders. 46 You guys don't have a clue what I'm talking about.JPG|"You guys don't have a clue what I'm talking about, do you?" 47 The 15th Graders going after Holger.JPG|Cam telling Lee that the 15th Graders decided to go after Holger. 48 Showdown.JPG|Lee returns for the Showdown. 49 Everyone against the 15th Graders.JPG|Everyone against the 15th Graders. Tazel worm 14.jpg|The Taz smiles at Lee as he chases the 15th Graders away. 50 The Key hidden in Lee's bag.JPG|The Key hidden in Lee's bag. Tumblr mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko8 1280.jpg tumblr_mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwsuo8JMEV1snnr5ko1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwsugdjU4Q1snnr5ko9_1280.jpg tumblr_mwsugdjU4Q1snnr5ko1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwstciaDFR1snnr5ko9_1280.jpg tumblr_mwstciaDFR1snnr5ko10_1280.jpg Trivia In Mannifestum Rising, it is shown how The Red Tatzelwurm obtains the Key by stopping Carl Brocher from getting it, Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1 (AUS)